Act 17.1: Traces of War in Forest
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Demon God Duel Description "Don't look at me with such pitiful eyes!" Dialogue Elesis: Zero? How are you here... Zero: That's a question I want to ask. Zero: What are you guys doing in the demon world? Arme: It's a long story. Kyle: Oh? Is he on our side? Oz: Huh, how can anyone possibly be on his side? Zero: Ma, Master... Cindy: Master? Oz: That's exactly what he said. Oz: I'm the one who made this failure. Ley: What? Take that back! Zero: ...... Oz: Why did you come back? Zero: If I had known that Master was alive, I would've returned faster. Zero: I really thought proving Gran was the only thing left to do. Oz: You, failure, need to be proved. Oz: Grandark is already perfect. Amy: How can you say that? Oz: So how were you going to prove yourself? Oz: Were you following Duel? Zero: Yes, that's right. Zero: I followed Duel and returned to the demon world with him. Lass: Hold on, are you saying that Duel is in demon world right now? Ley: Duel? When you say Duel, you mean that Duel? Oz: I need to hear more about it. ---- Arme: Oh, nice breeze! Elesis: I'm not sure if we can just rest here. Lire: It's important to take a step back to go further. Arme: Yeah. It's not good to hurry. Elesis: I know, but I think everyone cares too much about me. Lire: That's because Elesis can't let her guards down. Elesis: Alright. I will rest. Arme: It has always been Elesis's problem from a long time ago. Arme: She doesn't know how to let go of her responsibilities. Elesis: Because I'm the leader of Grand Chase. Elesis: It was just the three of us in the beginning but now we have more friends. Elesis: I have more and more responsibilities. Arme: So let go of your burden! Lire: Fufu, Elesis, that's so like you. Lire: Now we have more than just Grand Chase members. Arme: Yeah, Kyle and Cindy are here, and met Zero here... Lire: I really didn't expect that reunion. Elesis: According to Zero, Duel is in this demon world somewhere... Arme: Is Duel a survivor of the ancient demons? Arme: No way, what could the demon world be planning in this chaotic situation? Arme: It's already too much with New Hardliners and Heitaros... Lire: There was a reason why Dio wanted to persuade Veigas. Arme: Will persuasion work? Can't believe Veigas is on our side... Arme: I can't picture that. Elesis: Enemy's enemy can become our ally. Elesis: Although it's a temporary alliance. Lire: I don't know if we have a chance of winning even with him on our side. Lire: We have a new situation called Duel. Arme: We don't even know what Duel is planning. Arme: Zero said Duel might appear in Sky City that used to be occupied by ancient demons... Arme: So there are no signs that he will appear here? Elesis: We should be glad. Elesis: It's too much to handle Duel by ourselves. Arme: How is Kyle doing? Elesis: Kyle? He has no basic skills... but Elesis: It's not like he has no talent. Elesis: Actually, he has a good sense at handling swords. Lire: Elesis is complimenting him... Elesis: But, there is no energy in his sword. Elesis: You know how the curse has to have mana to become whole magic? Elesis: Sword fights have to have a history in order for the swords to have a full power. Elesis: But, Kyle doesn't have any of that. Elesis: We can't think of Kyle as our strategy for our future fights. Lire: But he's trying so hard... Elesis: Yes. I'm training him best as I can. Elesis: But the most important thing for Kyle right now is to recover his body. Arme: Hmm, it will be good to heal him... Lire: Let's believe in Dr. Oz who treated Ley's illness. Elesis: Yes, we have no other choice. ---- Kyle: How is it? Oz: Hmph, I did all that for nothing. Oz: No one can fix you. Kyle: Is it that serious? Oz: The vessel of Kyle's soul has been completely broken? Kyle: Yes, that's what Grandiel said. Oz: (Grandiel... did he hide it on purpose...) Oz: There would be a way to fix it if it's broken. Oz: But it's different in your case. Oz: It's not broken but the soul's binding power is weak. Oz: It's scattering like it never existed in this world. Oz: That's the end of people's lives. Zero: So this boy too...? Kyle: I don't understand what you're saying. Oz: I'm saying there is no other way. Kyle: That's a relief. Oz: It's a good... thing? Kyle: Yes, it's better to know that there is no other way. Kyle: It means I don't have to try to fix it anymore. Kyle: Please tell others that you fixed me. Kyle: I, the Sword Saint Kyle! Am not used to getting worried by others. Oz: What a strange kid. Kyle: Oh, wait! Kyle: I sometimes hear things and have hallucinations... Kyle: Is it because I'm sick? Oz: Hearing things... Kyle: Yes. I can't remember whose voice it was though. Kyle: It was a familiar voice... Oz: It's more like your instincts rather than hearing voices. Kyle: Instincts? Oz: Hmph, it's the creation's instinct to follow creator's desires. Oz: Everyone is resisting their instincts. Zero: I, I don't really resist my master... Oz: Who said you can cut in? Zero: I'm sorry, Master... Oz: You don't have to listen to that voice if you don't want to. Oz: Following the whisper is solely depended on you. Alfred: There you are. Dr. Oz. Alfred: A message arrived from the master. ---- Ley: Dio's not bad? Ley: He freed Purgatory as well as my father. Arme: Wasn't the initial plan secretly rescuing Veigas? Elesis: Sieghart went with him. Elesis: Can you imagine those two secretly sneaking in? Ryan: I'm sure they turned that place over. Alfred: The master said he will move with this force. Alfred: He is going to reclaim Burning Canyon territory... Jin: Did Burning Canyon fall into enemy's hands? Alfred: Yes, that's right. Alfred: Demons released from the Purgatory will return to their land and fight against the new hardliners. Alfred: Master will move simultaneously with them. Elesis: Then we should start heading that way. Ronan: I see. If we join forces, we would be able to reclaim Burning Canyon for sure. Traces of War in Forest Description "It's an unusual trail." Dialogue Kyle: Trees and bushes are all red! Cindy: Yeah. It's a burning color. Alfred: Plants raised in this area are all red. Alfred: From afar, it looks like it's on fire. Alfred: Burning Canyon's name is derived from here. Jin: Since it's called Burning Canyon, I really thought it was a burning valley. Cindy: Crimson River wasn't a place where real blood flowed, but it was a beautiful river. Kyle: But if you fall in Crimson River, it's a dangerous place. Arme: I think this place is dangerous too... ---- Lass: It's an unusual trail. Lass: Dangerous monsters must be living here. Alfred: It's not monsters. Alfred: They are traces of demon world's best swordsmen. Kyle: Demon world's swordsmen? Alfred: Yes, Burning Canyon's head Werner and Ancient Demon, Duel. Alfred: They fought here during the ancient battle. Zero: Duel! Alfred: Ancient demon Duel's sword, Eclipse, has a special power. Alfred: The traces of battle are still left because of the sword. Alfred: This eternal forest is not a place for humans to live because of the energy of the sword. Alfred: Of course, there were monsters that came because they were attracted to that energy. Alfred: Like them over there. Cindy: It's a dangerous place. ---- Ryan: Why are there so many monsters? Amy: Can you just leave all those monsters in front of the territory? Ley: You can't destroy monster's ecosystem. Ley: Monsters have lives too. Jin: I think you destroyed the ecosystem in the most exciting way... Trivia *There are several translation errors in this stage's dialogue. The errors are bolded and corrected. **Zero incorrectly calls the demon world underworld. **Ley incorrectly mentions Dio saving his father, when it was Peter that he saved. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story